Falling for you
by SOULxo
Summary: An Elite Akatsuki member, Naomi, finishes off the whole of Akatsuki, but there's more trouble, a new organizaiton is after her and she still needs to help aid the sand.SasukexOC, GaaraxOC.
1. blab

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just some characters and the storyline.

After the betrayal of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke joined Orochimaru. Orochimaru taught Sasuke a lot of jutsu and when Sasuke surpassed Orochimaru he left. Free to avenge his clan, Sasuke now lives alone in a big Genjutsu range in a large forest.

One day while Sasuke was hopping through the trees, he suddenly sensed a very powerful and dark aura coming at him in a inhuman speed. Sasuke quickly did a few hand jutsus and shielded his chakra.

Right after that aura passed, another aura was also right after it. It seemed like there is a chase. Sasuke kept his chakra hidden but followed. Then, the dark aura stopped. The second aura stopped in front of it. They began to fight. When Sasuke arrived, he could now clearly see the auras. The darker aura that sped past him was a girl about his age. He could see she was from the Akatsuki, the red cloud was every where on her black cloak. Her cloak hid her body only revealing her boots.

She had Jet black eyes, red lips, and that faded to red at the ends. Her nails were painted blood red.

This Chapter is very boring and short.


	2. Chapter 2

YOSH my second chapter! Enjoy!

Sasuke looked at the other two people. His blook boiled. _Itachi…_Sasuke was going to wait until the opportunity comes to kill his dear brother. The other person looked like a girl, but when he spoke out he was actually a man.

"Naomi, there was no need for your massacre, come back with us."

"Shut up! I've done enough of killing the innocent!"

A sinister laugh came from Itachi. "But you will be coming back with us, by force, if needed."

"Sukaano Rakun!"

The girl's hands moved in a blur and the air around her turned into thin strips of dark fog.

The dark fogs shot at Itachi and Deidara.

They both dodged.

"Katon! Jiyuu gukaan no jutsu!" a cage made of fire enclosed Deidara and his screams died.

Sasuke watched her wide eyed.

_OK, this is my chance to kill Itachi. Just hope that girl dosen't interfere._

Sasuke jumped out form his tree and stood meters away from his brother.

"Haha, nice to see you, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but you're in my way and"

Sasuke didn't even give Itachi time to finish his sentence, because the two Uchihas fell into a deep fight.

_That taijutsu…I guess my little brother has really gotten stronger…shit! Lotus!_

Itachi fell back but before he touched the ground he kicked up again.

This time he caught himself and was about to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan but didn't have time, because Sasuke was only using hand on hand combat. This restraints Itachi from doing any hand seals.

He was having trouble keeping up with his little brother.

Sasuke stopped while Itachi took the chance to rest.

Then he noticed black marks started spreading itself across Sasuke.

_The curse seal…this kid can beat Itachi_

Naomi was quietly watching at Sasuke's amazing strength and speed. Her mind was calculating his every move; he was a worthy opponent.

Two humongous hands grew on Sasuke's back and in less than a blur Itachi was getting the air squeezed out of him.

Two minutes passed and Itachi fell limp._ He really killed him._

Sasuke's hold on Itachi loosened.

"Itachi…I finally killed you..." He whispered.

"I FUCKING KILLED YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke was screaming and close to crying. He let go of Itachi slowly started walking away. When he was gone from sight, Naomi stepped out of the shadows and let the dark aura eat Itachi up. This regained her chakra some more.

A 16 year old Uchiha sat in his room and sobbed. He felt so hollow.

He didn't know he was being watched by a pair of curious black eyes.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke heard screams. He got up and proceeded out of his genjutsu range. He hid behind some trees and saw Naomi holding up a ninja in mid air by the throat.

"Your little Souyikito Organization killed him didn't you?" she asked the ninja.

"I'm n-not sure, please let me go!"

"I thought I taught them a lesson last time I fought them?"

With that she did a twitching movement with her fingers and the man fell to the ground, dead.

She turned her head back in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke was startled, she stared right into his eyes.

She turned around and jumped onto a tree and took off.

**(THE NEXT NIGHT)**

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He went out of his Gentjutsu range and he spotted Naomi. She was sitting on a high tree branch, looking in the night sky.

Sasuke jumped up right beside her.

"So…may I ask the name of your clan?" Sasuke started a conversation.

"Ryuusai" she answered with out a trace of emotion.

_A Ryuusai… she must be strong…_

The girl looked down.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore…" she started.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I guess finally in sixteen years I finally told someone my true feelings."

Sasuke was surprised she would actually say something. "Why?" he asked her.

She didn't respond.

The next night, they he found her on that tree again and sat with her again.

There was a long silence until she quietly said, "I don't belong anywhere. I should get going."

She stood up but before she took off, Sasuke grabbed her arm and suddenly blushed at his act.

"I…I was wondering… if you would stay with me…" stumbled Sasuke, making him sound like an idiot.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I was watching you fight Deidara and Itachi, I was wondering if you could help me train."

_He looks so innocent, he dosen't know what I have gone through, Oh well, I could use a living space and a companion, he's not that weak._

"On two conditions: You respect my privacy, and I come and go as I please."

"Deal."

They headed back to his genjutsu range and he gave her a tour of his place. There was a cabin, a hot springs, a lake and waterfall, and lots of rocks. He took her into the cabin.

"This is your room, mine is beside yours."

"See you tomorrow" She went into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOOOOO and enjoy.

Every night Sasuke would find Naomi sitting on that same tree. So, every night they talked a bit. Eventually, after a week, Sasuke learned a lot from her.

Naomi was found on the street by an Akatsuki member. He immediately saw the tattoo of a dragon on her arm and knew she was from the Ryuusai Clan, with a powerful bloodline limit. He took her back to Akatsuki, and that was when they discovered she also had a Sukaano Clan sign tattooed right above her hip bone. The Sukaano Clan was famous for their dark auratic techniques. One year later, she got an Akatsuki tattoo on her lower back, meaning she is officially a member.

She trained a lot everyday and when she was eight years old, she got an elite Akatsuki member sigh tattooed on her other arm. She met Itachi and she had a sexual relationship with him. When things started getting abusive, she turned to Sasori. She had an intimate relationship with him, until he went on a one-man mission and was killed by another organization called Souyikito.

No tears fell when she learned about Sasori's death. 16 years of dry eyes were already trained to be dry. She wasn't even sure she loved Sasori, he was just someone to lean on.

She knew the Akatsuki used her as their killing machine. She was perfectly capable, she didn't show any mercy, she killed without emotion. But on the inside everytime she killed someone innocent her scarred heart ached.

One day at an Akatsuki meeting their leader gave her another one-man mission: a hidden mist massacre. Another massacre. With her capabilities, she could bring down a whole village. This time, she was already pissed because of an incident earliar…

_Flashback_

Naomi was walking down the hall to another Akatsuki meeting. She was suddenly pinned to a wall with Deidara pushing against her body. He held both her hands against the wall, and pressed his legs against hers. Her eyes glinted red.

"What do you think you're doing, Deidara? Have you been smoking pot again?"

Deidara smirked. "You're my drug"

She gave Deidara a powerful kick in the stomach and pressed a few pressure joints on his neck and arms. She pushed him to the ground face first and took his arms from behind. She put her foot on his back and pulled.

Deidara screamed when his arms dislocated with his shoulder blades. Naomi left him there and continued.

_End of Flashback_

After that incident and the information of another massacre, she went over her limit. She killed everyone in her way and ran off. That was when Sasuke met her.

Naomi never cried from the day she brought to Akatsuki. She was beautiful, she never smiled, she never laughed for joy, she was tainted.

One night, Sasuke was sitting with Naomi on the tree again. He started the conversation as usual.

"So, Naomi-chan, how old are you?"

She turned to him with a glint of red in her jet black eyes.

"Don't call me chan." If it were somebody else, they'd already be scared dead. "I'm 16."

"So am I" Sasuke spoke cautioiusly.

"Guess what Uchiha?"

"What?"

"I know how to do that Chidori of yours now."

Sasuke gawked. _No fair! Kakashi sensei taught me that! Why does she have to be so smart!_

Naomi laughed.

_Oh my god what just happened? Did I just laugh? Couldn't be. I didn't laugh since…I met Sasori. But dumbass Uchiha here was so funny. Oh well Uchiha is kinda cute. Sasori was cute… he made the exact same face when I told him I could do his sand clone jutsu…_

Sasuke's jaw dropped further.

_Did I just hear her laugh? What a pleasant giggle. Wait…I was the one who made her laugh…_

Then Sasuke's jaw-dropped expression turned in a goofy grin.

Now, Naomi laughed even more. It was just so funny she couldn't stop.

**The Next day**

At breakfast…

This moring Naomi decided she wouldn't wear her cloak. She looked at herself in the washroom mirror.

She wore her hair in low pigtails held together by an Akatsuki clip.

She wore a white halter top and reveals her black bra straps.

Her pants were leathery black and black thong straps were visible. Her pants were tucked inside her Killah boots.

She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

When Sasuke saw her he almost choked on his food.

_Sweet mother of hell, SHE'S A SEXY MOMMA! Would you look at that firm little ass!_

Naomi flashed him a fake smile. She advanced in front of him and pushed his chair sideways, so he was facing her. She placed one foot in between his thighs and leaned in. A smirk was playing on her lips. Sasuke could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face, Uchiha, you'd better not try anything"

She left to get bread from the toaster and Sasuke let out a huge breath he had been holding.

_I'd better not mess with her…_

After Sasuke calmed down, he tried to start a conversation.

"So, you still have to show me your Chidori."

"What, you don't believe me I could do Chidori? It's a skimpy justsu actually. This is actually the first jutsu I learned that's not forbidden"

"No, I just wanted to see." Sasuke pouted slightly.

Naomi laughed again at Sasuke. "Oh, I know what's going on. You're jealous."

Before Sasuke could shoot back an 'I'm not jealous.' Naomi looked down.

"I…haven't laughed since…" "…" "never mind" Naomi looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised. She didn't have her usual steel glaze and unemotional face, no, this look…_She's like a lost child…_

"Sasuke we're friends right?"

_She never calls me Sasuke. She looks so sad. _

"Of course we're friends, Naomi." For once in a long time, he smiled a real smile. He usually smirked.

Naomi smiled in relief, showing teeth. _I have a friend…_

Sasuke smirked again. "Maybe more than friends" he said.

Naomi leaned in and whispered "Maybe Uchiha".

She laughed when Sasuke turned a little pink and smirked more.

"Come on, let's get going."

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

And here's a new chapter….

I'll try and make my chapters longer.

Sasuke looked down at the pair of kunai Naomi gave him. There was a black aura surrounding it. _Amazing.._

_Flashback_

" My Chidori is as good as yours now."

"Hn"

"By the way Uchiha, do you use any kind of weapon?"

"No, but I have a few kunai and some shurenkin on me."

"Hmm…Check this out."

Her hands went into a blur of seals and she yelled "kaano!", she held something black.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

The black thing was actually an aura.

"That's a Forbidden jutsu…I guess your mother's side was quite powerful too."

_QUITE POWERFUL! THAT WAS SO POWERFUL I CAN EVEN SEE THE AURA AROUND IT! OMFG HOW STRONG IS SHE?_

Then Naomi proceeded on molding the darkness with her hands. It was beginning to take shape.

When it was finished, she presented it to Sasuke's hands.

"Here, their yours, and their not ordinary. Try it."

Sasuke threw it at a far tree. It went through the thick trunk and kept going through every tree in front of it.

"It never stops until you tell it to. Go ahead, say 'stop'."

_Okkk…I never heard of a kunai having ears…_

"Stop!" he called out.

The kunai abruptly stopped.

"Come back!"

The kunai turned around and sped to Sasuke.

"From now on, you of the master of those two kunai." Naomi said.

"You…sucked some of my chakra?"

Naomi was leaning against a tree. "It's a small price to pay."

_Incredible…she sucked a small amount of chakra in me and mixed it with her dark aura…that way the kunai always recognize me…_

"Do you have any weapons?

"Yep, a molded Kantana by, of course, me."

She did her Dark Auratic jutsu again and this time came out a Kantana that was surrounded my a dark aura.

"It works the same way your kunais work."

"Thanks" He smiled a genuine smile.

Sasuke took a step forward and pushed his body against hers. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. It was supposed to be light, but turned out heated. She let him in and her back arched against the tree.

She put her arms around Sasuke's neck and he buried his face deep into her nape and nibbled. She moaned and shifted. Naomi looked up at him.

"You know, you're really cute, but you have to know when to stop. I want to lunch now.

On the inside, he was burning and was left wanting more, but he hid it with a smirk.

They went to the river and caught some fish. Sasuke cooked it by a fire and they sat down to eat.

Sasuke started to tell her the story of team 7 and the other genin and Kakashi sensei.

Naomi listened attentively because this was all new to her. Her only friend was Sasuke, she never went to school, she only went on one-man assassination missions, and she never had a real sensei.

"I wanna see the looks on the faces of your fan girls if they knew you kissed me."

Sasuke busted up laughing. "I can take you to Konoha some day."

"But we're both missing-nins and I'm a S-class criminal."

"hm, don't worry. YOU never really attacked Konoha and neither did I. We'll just have to earn people's trust.

They trained some more until the sun was beginning to set.

They ate some of the leftover fish and then sat side by side facing the river. Sasuke but an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Naomi didn't seem to mind.

They were leaning against a big tree when Naomi rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naomi smirked. She had an idea. She looked up at him.

"Your so warm, Sasuke, can sleep with you tonight?"

She saw Sasuke's cheeks turn dark in the darkness. _He must be blushing badly. Aww, he's so cute when he blushes!_

"Uhh..sure"

"She smiled and snuggled against him more.

The next morning, Naomi found herself cuddled in Sasuke's arms. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping, I don't remember Sasuke's arms around me last night…_

_Flashback_

Naomi followed Sasuke in his room.

All the sheets, pillows, and blankets were white.

There was a Bathroom in the room as well.

Naomi got another amusing idea.

"I'm going to take a shower Uchiha"

"Alright I'll be watching TV. By the way, do you have a change of clothes?"

"Hn, my Akatsuki Cloak can hold a lot of things inside."

She took off her cloak and Sasuke's jaw dropped. He hadn't really seen her this up close without her cloak._ Amazing ass…and those tits!_

Naomi smirked when she saw his jaw drop. She took out her robe and her undies and bra.

She laid it out on her bed and Sasuke blushed.

"What's with the look, Uchiha?You Haven't seen a woman's panties before?"

"Why would I ever see a woman's undergarments?"

This time it was her turn to have her jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin Uchiha?"

"So what" Sasuke was really red now. Talking about sex with a sexy girl in front of him was really making him uncomfortable.

Naomi smirked. "You are really dumb" she muttered as she made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. A _minute_ later Sasuke heard the shower running.

He looked around for the remote control and suddenly froze. _NAOMI'S CHANGE OF CLOTHES ARE STILL ON HER BED!_

_Ok, calm down and pretend you don't know. Just don't try to look. Turn on the TV. Ok, so far so good. Keep staring at the TV._

15 minutes later Sasuke heard the shower water turned off. _Ok this is it. You can do this._

Naomi wrapped herself in a white towel. She wanted to see this.

Naomi opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. She saw Sasuke glaring at the TV.

"Hey Uchiha. I _forgot _mychange of clothes in the room."

Sasuke looked. The moment he did he got warm all over.

"Aww, look, your blushing. Ok, I'll go change in the washroom now."

She closed the door behind her and Sasuke let out a deep breath.

Later Naomi came out in her robe. Her bra and undies were underneath.

Sasuke turned off the TV and crawled into bed. Naomi did the same. They said their goodnights and Naomi cuddled against Sasuke. _He's so warm…_

Sasuke didn't stop blushing until he was asleep.

_End of Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

OK, this is the 5th chappie and…yea. I'll be introducing new people.

_Two months earlier_

The night was calm and to Gaara's liking. He loved the night, when everyone was asleep, where no faces looked at him in a brave yet slightly feared way, where he could just sit down and think without the villager getting suspicious.

He was in his Kazekage robes, something he detested to wear. He looked around him on a rooftop and jumped to the highest building he could find. Since he has the Skukaku inside of him, he wasn't able to sleep and could only wander the streets and rooftops of Suna at night.

While he was sitting and looking at the moon, gusts of wind started surrounding him. _Don't tell me another sand storm is coming…I hate taking showers, but sandstorms don't come in January. _

He quickly let his guard up, he sensed _his_ desert being walked on by a bunch of people from the north. One person was riding on the wind. He could sense the sand particles.

He decided to greet them.

They met at the edge of the village and the group stopped.

A man spoke out which Gaara presumed to be the leader.

_So this is our Kazekage…I could some family resemblance…_

"Kazekage-sama, my clan and I have decided to move back to the urban part of suna."

Gaara immediately recognized the clan. _The Yoshiba clan…_

Gracefully, a girl his age landed beside the leader form mid air. _So she was the person riding on wind…she looks familiar…wasn't she that person who…_

"Kazekage-sama, I would like you to meet my daughter, Yukaana."

_Flashback_

A 6 year old Gaara sat by the swings, teddy bear in hand, looking at the kids playing soccer.

He wanted to play too, but whenever he tried to join in the kids would run away yelling 'monster!', 'monster!'.

He tried again one day, but the same thing happened all the other days. He was close to crying while walking back to his swing. He had forgotten his teddy bear.

"Looking for this?"

A little girl called out, about Gaara's age.

Gaara looked at her wide eyed, she had _his_ teddy bear in her arms, smiling at him.

He didn't know what to do, so he decided to glare.

Then, he held up his hand and commanded the sand to take the teddy bear.

He retrieved his teddy bear, and held it close.

The girl smiled, and said,

"Do you want to be my friend?" She looked at the direction the kids ran off, then lowered her head. "I don't have any."

This was all too much for Gaara.

"Yuka!"

"Oh no, I have to go, we can meet here tomorrow, ok? Bye!"

And with that she left.

Gaara walked home lost in thoughts.

"Yashamaru! Today I found a _friend."_

Yashamaru smiled at Gaara. _He's smiling. How dare he smile after he took my dear sister's life._

"I'm happy to hear that Gaara-san!"

The next day Gaara found Yuka sitting at the swings.

"Umm… hi" said Gaara shyly.

"Oh, hi! I didn't even notice you were here! Hehe, silly me."

Gaara thought her giggle was so sweet.

"So, your name is Yuka right?"

"Yeah. My real name is Yoshiba Yukaana, but just call me Yuka."

They spent the whole afternoon together, having fun.

Gaara smiled a lot more.

One day, they met at the park and Yuka was there, waiting for him.

"Gaara, you can control the sand right?"

Yuka had a serious face on.

"Yea…"

Suddenly his eyes were filled with tears, then started to stream down his face.

"Y-your gonna l-leave me now r-r-right…"

Yuka hugged him.

"You silly boy, of course not! Why would I leave you?"

Gaara quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"My daddy told me yesterday that I can control the wind."

Gaara went wide eyed again. "really?"

She smiled. "Yeah, look."

Yuka held a flat hand above her head.

The air around moved faster and faster.

"You're so cool Yuka!"

_End of Flashback_

Gaara's surprise turned to anger. _She left me…_

Later that night the Yoshiba clan was settled to a hotel and Gaara returned to his rooftop.

A gust of wind and Yuka landed beside him.

Yuka wore a short leather skirt, with a tank top. On her neck there was an amulet with the symbol of Suna. Her eyes were a deep pools of dark blue, her hair a wispy brown.

"Gaara…I'm sorry…I…didn't have a choice…"

Gaara's face was unemotional.

"Gaara, you were my only friend, I love you, I knew wasn't alone. But my father, he wanted me to train hard, so he moved our clan to a remote part of Suna. Gaara, I never forgot about you for a single day. We've both changed, but we could still stay friends."

Gaara looked at her, her beautiful eyes were glistening in the moon light, her sincere look, her soft lips, "Your beautiful" he thought aloud.

She had a surprised look on her face and Gaara blushed and quickly turned away.

She moved closer to Gaara, and rested her head on heer head o his shoulder.

Gaara could practically feel energy sparks flying between them

"I miss you Gaara, we're still friends right?" His heart melted.

He smiled and replied "Yeah"

They stayed like that until Yuka fell asleep and Gaara stared at the moon, his thoughts like a turmoil inside of him.

_So, Yuka has Kanjana, the bird demon inside of her as I have Shukaku…interesting…_

The Next four weeks went smoothly, usually the pair would go to a restaurant for dinner and then Gaara would escort her home. The Yoshiba Clan bought an estate, and Gaara would be welcome to come over and have dinner there too.

The villagers thought those two were dating.

One day Temari came home seeing Gaara and Yuka watching a movie, sitting beside each other on the plush sofa.

"Well well well, what do I have here, two love birds that have been dating secretly?"

The two 'love birds' looked at her with the same face: confused but blushing badly.

"We are not dating" was the same answer that came from both mouths but both people are wishing for the exact opposite.

Temari was enjoying herself. "Oh? Then what all the restaurant dinners about?

"We were just eating together" came Gaara's reply.

"Same thing, Gaara. Sigh, my baby brother finally got himself a girlfriend ne? I wonder if he ever kissed you, Yuka?"

Yuka turned 79 shades of red.

Temari laughed and and proceeded upstairs. "I'll leave you two to your precious time!" she called out.

It was _very_ awkward. It was true. They both knew they liked each other, but, _I guess I'll have to deal with it and wait for an opportunity. It's not like Gaara will like anyone else, so I have lots of time…_

"Hey Gaara. What did you call me for?"

Gaara smiled. It was as it when she entered the room a light went on.

"Good afternoon Yuka. Since you are a ninja and a citizen of Suna, you should have a ranking. This afternoon I will personally spar with you to help me put you in a ninja category. All right?"

"Sure. Do we go now?"

"Yes"

"Are you ready Yuka?"

She smiled. "Of course."

She took out her steel fan and unfolded it.

In a flash she was gone.

_Genjutsu…_

Gaara looked up and saw her coming straight at him like a torpedo. He did a substitution jutsu and hid behind a nearby rock. When she was about to hit the fake Gaara, she changed direction to the rock where Gaara was.

_So she knew I was here…_

Gaara dodged and landed on the ground. Yuka slowed down and landed a few meters away from from him. Gaara held his hand and commanded the sand to wrap Yuka. It was difficult for Gaara, because the wind around Yuka kept pushing away the sand. Yuka waved her fan and one last gust all of Gaara's sand was cleared. She used this opportunity to do a jutsu.

"Yoshiba rakun!"(Wind scar)

_Oh shit_

He felt a big wave of needles cut past him and when the wind was gone, his clothes were ripped and he had cuts and scrapes everywhere.

Yuka rushed to Gaara's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" _Impressive, after all this she isn't even tired, she must much stronger._

Yuka bent down and started treating Gaara's wounds. Her fingers were gentle while light blue chakra healed his cuts.

They traveled back to the Kazekage's office.

_She's higher than Jounin or Anbu, almost the same level as me…she doesn't belong to any category._

"Yuka, I'll put you in the Jounin section even if our ability is much higher."

She beamed. "Sure thing. See you tomorrow"

"The Kanjana, a powerful bird demon, Miku, if we obtain it is a great advantage."

"Orochimaru-sama, Isn't that bird demon contained by one of the Yoshibas?"

"Hm, Miku, for an 18 year old you sure is clever. Yes, a girl from Suna named Yoshiba Yukaana…when we capture her hidden village of Sound will be as good as any of the other villages.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama.

The Next chapter will be interesting…Believe it! And Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just some characters and storyline.

"OMG how did you get so good at Resident evil 4?"

"Do you think I have anything else better to do when I'm not on assassination missions?"

She said sarcastically.

"Oh."

Naomi side glanced at Sasuke while busting a bunch of zombie heads.

"Um, why don't we play Mario Cart?" stars shine in Sasuke's eyes "it's not as scary" he added in a small voice.

She laughed and dropped the controller. "Why don't we…" she crawled over to him and they kissed and now their making out again…

_That Night_

Naomi pushed Sasuke on the bed. She went on top of him, squatting on his stomach.

"You know what Uchiha? You need some love, and a girl."

Sasuke tried to keep his voice even. "Uh, why?"

Naomi smirked. "Is this some stupidity contest? Don't act dumb Sasuke, you see ass, you want ass." Now she leaned to his ear and whispered seductively, "I thought you always got what you want, Uchiha boy"

Sasuke smiled. "You're right. I _always_ get what I want"

Let's just say the next morning de-virginized Sasuke woke up with a sexy naked woman beside him and almost broke out with a nosebleed if it hadn't been his chakra control.

Sasuke felt proud. _I love my chick, she's so amazing._

_Love…do I love her? Itachi said that love was for weaklings, but from what I learned, you can only be truly strong when you are protecting someone you love._

_I love her. Let me say that again. I love her._

"Sigh I hate spring. I hate the rain."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "But you were born in the hidden village of the mist."

"Yes, but I don't know any water techniques. Err, is there anyway better to spend the afternoon then sitting here watching the rain?

A lecherous grin spread on Sasuke's face. Naomi noticed it and used one of Sasuke's normal kunai and chucked at Sasuke's mouth at such speed and Sasuke didn't have time to catch the kunai, instead, he caught it between his teeth.

"Just because you were a virgin last night, dosen't mean you can think about it all day now."

Sasuke turned beet red. Not many people can embarrass the great Uchiha prodigy.

"Shhh…"

Sasuke noticed it too. There was Chakra movement outside of their Genjutsu range.

Naomi bent her head in concentration with a serious expression.

_Weird…the chakras are very familiar but I can't seem to remember…_she narrowed down to a peculiar chakra and her eyes widened. She felt a small dread snaking into her. _Demon dog, isn't that…Maegu?_ Reality struck her like a blow in the stomach. The whole Souyikito Organization was here. They are small, consisting of only around ten members, but each member is extremely strong. The last Naomi fought the whole Souyikito she nearly killed them all and also nearly got herself killed. If it weren't for Kabuto an Akatsuki member to find her, she wouldn't be living until this day.

_Maybe I can stand a chance. I've certainly gotten stronger…but in order to capture me and manipulate me the Souyikito must have gotten stronger too._

Naomi got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked to the door.

"Sasuke, wait here for a while"

Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just sat there.

Two Akatsuki members, two of the little number of people Naomi let live after her massacre on the Akatsuki was in the forest.

Kabuto had been traveling with Kagura for 1 month, wandering through forests and attempting to try and find Naomi.

They wanted to regroup the rest of the alive Akatsuki members so they could fight against the Souyikito.

Kagura was from the mist, she specialized in water techniques. She dipped her hand into a river and closed her eyes.

_Probably nothing. That's what happens every time Kagura tries to find Naomi's scent by water._

Kabuto was impatient.

"So? Do you find anything?"

Suddenly, Kagura's eye's shot open. Naomi's blood.

Naomi went out of the Genjutsu range and looked around. Eight kunai shot at her and she caught one between each finger.

Gankuri's thoughts:

Hmm, this time she left her Akatsuki cloak. What a nice body, when we capture her and manipulate her mind maybe we could have some alone time. Look at that firm little ass and those tits! I'd love to suck on them. We could probably take her this time.

Shoukiro's thoughts:

I knew it! Gankuri has a weakness for sexy women, just look at how he looks at her body! Sigh, but if I blurt this out, I will surely die.

"You'll have to do better than that, Umaisai." She knew who three those kunai came from, Umaisai, the weapon mistress.

In a blur all the members came out, 11 in all. Gankuri, Shoukiro, Umaisai, Ami, Nakaru, Naiko, Ankure, Hatori, Oba, Miro, and Maegu. There was supposed to be twelve, Goka, but she killed him the forest.

They surrounded her and edged in closer. Naomi did a substitution jutsu and the real Naomi hid in the shadows.

"Sukaano Rakun!"

She emerged from the shadows and blasted the dark aura at the group. They were all afflicted, but also reacted fast. Maegu the demon dog charged at her, and she dodged, right beside Nakaru's trap. She hid in the shadows again, resting against a tree. _Something is wrong about the tree—_she moved to get a cut on her arm. She jumped from rock to rock across the river and when she got to the other side she healed herself.

"Sukaano Katana"

She got her Dark Auratic kantana, _you fucking Souyikito freaks can all die now!_

Naomi returned to the other side and found the Souyikito trying to find her. She first targeted the weaker members, Umaisai, Ankure, Hatori, and Miro.

She slashed Umaisai in seconds. _It's much easier defeating the Souyikito with my Katana, too bad I didn't have it the last time I fought them._

Ankure and Hatori followed Umaisai to hell a few minutes later. Before she moved on the Miro, he called the rest of the members over and they now teamed up on her. Naomi was faster than a blur and Miro was dead, Nakaru, Naiko, and Oba were wounded. Ami took out a flute and started playing it. _She must be from sound. This is giving me a head ach, better kill her early. _

Ami was occupied and when Naomi appeared behind her with her katana raised Ami dodged but Naomi got hold of her flute. Naomi instantly crushed the flute to splinters.

Gankuri, a katana user, charged forward at Naomi and their katanas clashed, and they both forced their katana's forward.

_Her navel ring looks better up close…_

Naomi reached her foot up and have Gankuri a good kick on the head, but Gankuri, using this distraction, broke his katana away and slashed Naomi on the waist.

Naomi jumped back, merged herself into the shadows, and healed the cut. _Shit, I'm low on chakra, how much longer can I stand?_

She fell out of the shadows, grunting in pain. Gankuri slowly walked to her, scooped down, and lifted her chin.

"What a pretty flower, when I take you back you can be my shorty, a'ight?"

"In your dreams, bastard"

Naomi kicked Gankuri's balls _hard _and jumped up.

A surprised and angry Gankuri got up slowly.

"You little bitch…you asked for it."

The rest of the Souyikito was standing together, enjoying the show, especially the part where Gankuri was kicked in the privates.

Naomi was dangerously low on Chakra, and Gankuri could sense it. They were fighting near the river, jumping from tree to tree, when Naomi stopped and leaned against the tree. Suddenly, Gankuri pinned her. He smirked. "My, my, you've tired yourself out."

Naomi glared at him. _If I can't fight him I can try to play along and escape…_

He leaned down and nibbled her collarbone.

Now that Naomi got herself in this situation she thought of how much she wanted Sasuke instead of some over-obsessed sex crazed freak.

When Gankuri was about to go deeper, two kunai shot at him and he dodged, but the kunai changed direction and came back at him.

It was Naomi's turn to smirk. She kicked him in the balls _again _and Sasuke appeared. He went over to the Gankuri on the ground and pressed a few pressure joints. He went over to Naomi and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you" she whispered.

They were both surprised to hear that and Sasuke was so surprised he could barely speak

"I love you too" he replied. He kissed her and they let go.

Her head was still spinning because he said he loved her.

"What did you do with the other fucks?"

"Well, I beat the crap out of this demon dog and then they retreated."

"Good. I still have my own business with this pile of shit here." She looked at Gankuri.

They hung Gankuri by a low tree branch so that he was level with Naomi. Sasuke was there too, watching.

First, he went up to Gankuri and said, "Sorry to break it to you pal, but she is now fully recovered, and she sure is mad as hell. You see here, nobody messes with my girlfriend. Good luck on trying to survive."

Sasuke went back to standing beside Naomi.

She walked up to Gankuri and smiled. Gankuri was scared.

"I'm sorry Gankuri, if you plan on having children"

Naomi kicked his balls over and over again, hard. After that she used him as a punch bag and trained. She also drew a dart board on his stomach using his own blood and selected a few shurinken from Sasuke.

She closed her eyes and all three weapons landed right in the middle. Later, a kunai pierced his heart. Gankuri was thrown out into the river.

Kabuto and Kagura kept traveling along the river until they came to a point where Kagura lost the sense.

"Don't tell me you lost it"

Kabuto was getting really irritated now.

"She's around this area. We have to search."

They looked to their right and saw a scene after a fight. They looked around until they heard some sounds. They walked that way, until they came to a clearing where there was Naomi standing with…that Uchiha kid!

Naomi sensed another two chakras. They were not the same as anyone's in the Souyikito organization. The two people came out and Naomi instantly recognized them. "Kagura! Kabuto!" she called out. They were kind to her during her time spent at the Akatsuki.

Sasuke remembered Kabuto from the Chuunin exams, but the way Naomi greeted them he knew she trusted them.

So Sasuke followed Naomi walking over to the two people.

"Naomi, its good to see you again." Said Kagura.

Kabuto smiled "Same here. It took forever to find you!"

He nodded at Sasuke. Kagura had a curious look on her face.

By the looks on their faces, Naomi edged closer to Sasuke.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, and we're in an intimate relationship. This is Kabuto and Kagura."

"Hey, we can now all try and defeat the Souyikito!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded his head in a polite way.

"Kagura-san"

"Kabuto-san, I believe we've met before at the Chuunin exams."

"Indeed."

"Any friend of Naomi's is a friend of ours right Kabuto?"

"Indeed"

"Well, since we're all friends, there's no need for politeness. Right?"

"Indeed" Kabuto liked and respected that Uchiha kid, he was polite and some what like himself.

Sasuke smiled. He liked Kagura and Kabuto. "Sure"

This was almost the happiest day of Naomi's life. She just found out she had three friends and that was a lot in her opinion. Her lover Sasuke got along well with her other friends too and even let them in his genjutsu range and let them have the room that was used for Naomi from before.

_Maybe there's something between Kagura and Kabuto…_

_Flashback_

"You guys don't have anywhere to sleep right? I have a spare room in my Genjutsu range."

"_A _spare room?"

"Yeah, I guess you two will have to share a bed…you don't mind do you?"

"Uhhh…not really…"

"Just don't try anything ok? I wanna sleep tonight after that fight."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD WE TRY ANYTHING?"

"Haha, just kidding, by the way, you two are blushing."

"WE ARE NOT BLUSHING"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, there's a washroom connected to that room and our room is right beside yours."

Naomi leaned in to whisper something to Kagura. "I've got pills, don't worry."

They broke out laughing while the two guys just stared.

_End of Flashback_

Well, this chapter is long. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Orochimaru and Miku were camping in the middle of a desert yards and yards from Suna.

It was in the morning when Orochimaru came out of his tent and noticed a group of people in dark green capes with a fermata symbol in the middle.

_Ugh… the Souyikito has really bad taste, their ugly green capes are no match for the Akatsuki's black red clouded cloak…what are they here for anyways?_

"Ah, good morning Orochimaru"

"Cut the crap, Naiko, is this one of your new mind games?"

By this time Miku had already came out of his tent, fully dressed.

"Oh no, Orochimaru. As you can see, we only have 7 members left. Ankure, Hatori, Goka, Gankuri, and Umaisai were killed by an Akatsuki member. We would like you and your companion to join our organization."

_Join Souyikito? Nothing to lose…besides, they can be of good when we kidnap that Yoshiba child._

"Very well, I accept."

"So, you want to detract the Kanjana from its container? Yoshiba Yukaana?"

"Yes that is what my master said."

"That would be a benefit to Souyikito. That Ryuusai bitch is yet too difficult, we can move on and then turn back."

This morning egg tarts were for breakfast. And that is for breakfast as long as you live in Sasuke's house. Guess you could say egg tarts is second to Naomi on Sasuke's love list.

The atmosphere in the room was ¼ hyper, ¾ scared. Sasuke was the one fourth, he was defiantly a morning person because morning meant breakfast and breakfast meant EGG TARTS!

Yuka was on her own again, because Gaara had to go to work and do all his stupid Kazekage stuff.

So, she went around Suna shopping. She had a great time looking around when she saw a stray cat wandering the streets. Its fur was black and white, and Yuka thought it looked beautiful. She followed the cat into a dark alleyway, came to a dead end. Suddenly the cat disappeared.

"Good job Ami" came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a bunch of people in green capes blocking the light from the street.

"What do you want?" Yuka said.

Orochimaru smiled. "Please come with us, _Yuka_"

Her eyes widened. _Oh shit, that Orochimaru guy! They're coming for the Kanjana!_

Yuka quickly lifted herself above and tried to escape that way. _There's no way I could fight them all, I have to escape!_

Suddenly, she felt every muscle in her body twitch and she fell the ground beneath her.

"I've got that covered too" came a voice from above. Nakaru had used his chakra to make a net that covered between the buildings.

Soon, they all closed in on her.

"Temari!"

"What is it, Gaara?"

"Can you help me do the rest of these papers?"

"Of course I can help my baby brother so he can have time to spend with some lucky girl"

"Yeah whatever Temari I'm going"

Temari smiled. "All right, have fun"

Gaara took off his kazekage robes and hat and his normal clothes were underneath. He wore black pants, black shirt and two leather straps that held his gourd.

He went out of the building, and first went to Yuka's house to find her.

He arrived at the Yoshiba estate and buzzed at the gates.

A maid arrived.

"Hi, I'm looking for Yuka?"

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, Miss Yukaana went out this morning and never came back."

That was nothing new. Yuka always was so curious she would wander everywhere.

"Ok, thank you"

The maid was so surprised Gaara would be so nice.

All the way from the mansion, a curtain closed hiding a young woman behind it. She looked almost the exact same as Yuka, except her eyes were green.

She left her room and went down the hall to her father's favorite place, the library in the house.

"Ah, Yukei, what have you come to me for now?"

"Father, I have found someone I love. His name is Sabaku no Gaara."

Her father stood up, horrified. "You cannot love him, Yukei"

"Why not?" She cried.

"Don't you know that your cousin Yuka is already with him?"

"I don't care! He'll love me more than her!"

"Yukei, I am the younger brother of Tonhi, I am not the leader of our clan. Tonhi has all the control and his daughter Yuka too."

"Father, if Gaara really loves me it dosen't matter"

"You will find somebody in the near future my girl, some young lad nice and strong, and you will be happy."

"No! I won't be happy! If you won't help me that's fine!"

With that Yukei left the library.

Gaara searched the streets of Suna for Yuka, but no sign of her. So, he finally gave up on finding her and assumed she was somewhere, he went home.

The next day during work he got a call concerning Yuka.

"Kazekage-sama?" The voice in the phone Gaara recognized as Yuka's father, Tonhi.

"Yes, Yoshiba-san?"

"Was Yuka with you last night?"

"No" Gaara cautiously answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you then"

"Why? Where is she?"

"Well, Yuka didn't come home last night so I presumed she was with you since you two have been spending a lot time lately. I thought she would be coming home in the morning to tell me, but it's almost supper and she still hasn't contacted me yet."

Gaara was so overwhelmed with reality that he even ignored _since you two have been spending a lot time lately. _Gaara just knew people were after the kanjana.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"Oh, Yoshiba-san, I'm sorry. I think… Yuka is in danger now because of her bijou."

Gaara could feel the fear through the phone.

"Yoshiba-san, you stay where you are. I will track her down and bring her back safely."

"Do you need any back up?"

"If I do I will contact you. Good bye."

Gaara put down the phone and quickly called his ANBU.

"Track down Yoshiba Yukaana"


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara and his ANBU have been traveling for an hour, but still no signs of Yuka. The knot in Gaara's stomach tightened.

He and his team went back to Suna after the search, and Gaara returned to his rooftop. He then saw a net between some buildings. It was actually a chakra net, and Gaara was getting suspicious. He went down, and broke the net easily, for there's no chakra to fuel the strings.

He landed in a dead ended dark alleyway, and was about to leave if he hadn't noticed the blood on the ground. On the wall beside him, there were some words written in blood.

"S…u…y…k…t…o"

His heart almost stopped. The Souyikito's got Yuka. The village of sand has never really had any troubles with them, but this is one.

Gaara quickly rushed back to his office to pack. He was going to find Yuka.

He bumped into Temari while doing so.

"Gaara? What's the rush?"

"Temari, Souyikito's got Yuka, I've got to find her."

With that Gaara went searching though his stuff. Temari rushed to his side.

"You can't, Gaara."

"Why?" he asked half heartedly, with no intention of staying.

"You can't fight them alone!"

Gaara stopped, he hasn't seen Temari yell in a serious tone.

"You needed backup and people your strength to fight them off."

Gaara looked at her. "But who?"

Temari looked away, and thought. She and Kankuro could come, but they needed more people.

A thought suddenly hit Gaara's head.

"We can inform Konoha to aid us, and at the same time finish off Souyikito."

Naomi came back to the genjutsu range, and walked straight to Sasuke's room. He looked up from watching TV.

"Hey baby what's going on?"

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

She sat down beside him. "I just killed an ANBU squad minutes ago, and they were from Mist. She looked down. "They were looking for me."

Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke, I think we should talk to the Hokage and become part of Konoha."

Sasuke thought it over. "Well, considering the number of ANBU coming after me for years, and you too, sure."

"But I do not wish to live in Konoha. We can tell the hokage we wish to live outside the gates."

"I'm presuming she will say yes. I guess I'll have to return home."

Kabuto and Kagura have stayed behind, and Naomi and Sasuke were on their way.

They were running thought the woods when the first sight of Konoha came in view. They went inside with out the guard noticing and advanced towards Hokage's tower.

"Good morning Shizune-sama, I would like to speak with Tsunade-sama."

Shizune's eye's widened. "Sasuke?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mean any harm. I just wish to speak with Tsunade."

She nodded warily, and led them to large oak doors. She knocked.

"Come in!"

She pushed the doors in, and Tsunade fell of her chair when she saw Sasuke. She quickly got up, and she was lost for words.

Naomi stayed quiet the whole time.

"Long time no see, Tsunade-sama. I have come here to ask for permission."

"S-sasuke, do you know how much pain you caused for Sakura these years?"

Naomi frowned she heard Sakura. Obviously she had some kind of serious crush on Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tsunade-sama, I would like to be a part of Konoha."

Tsunade's mouth dropped, and then she regained her posture.

"I understand you may not trust me, but I want to come back."

Tsunada nodded. His words were so sincere. "What happened to Orochimaru?"

"I killed him"

Tsunade couldn't help it, and she laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, it's just…my old friend is finally defeated."

"So, do you still have your head band?"

"Yes."

This surprised Tsunade. He took it out, and showed her. It was clean, and it was obviously taken good care of and polished too.

This touched Tsunade's heart. He hadn't scarred it like Itachi did, it meant he still held his memories of Konoha.

Tsunade smiled. "You're welcome to stay, Sasuke."

He nodded, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke turned around to face Naomi.

He cleared his throat. "This is my girlfriend, Ryuusai Naomi."

Tsunade's face paled. _Ryuusai? Naomi? _Tsunade suddenly remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

Tsunade arrived at her best friend's house for a brunch. When she first saw her friend, she was shocked to hear the news her friend told her.

She and her friend were very much alike, they were both violent. She remembered this day she was in the village of the Mist, visiting Kura Sukaano, the twenty-eight year old heir from one of the village's strongest clans. The other strongest clan, the Ryuusai clan, was almost rivals with the Sukaano.

But, her dear friend did a forbidden thing, she fell in love with the heir to the Ryuusai clan. Their fathers would not let them be together, but they did.

Kura smiled shyly when she saw Tsunade. Tsunade frowned. Kura was never shy.

"Tsunade, I have something to tell you. I'm…pregnant with Izuno's child.

After that day…the secret got out. Kura could not hold her tummy in anymore, and her family members were all disappointed at her.

Tsunade was told from Kura that she needed to be there for the birth of the baby. On that night, Tsunade arrived at Kura's room. Being a talented medic, Tsunade put her hand on Kura's round stomach. The embryo's movements were thrashy, and there was only one possibility, the baby was trying to get out.

"Ok, Kura, the baby is trying to get out. Lie down and relax."

Kura did what she was told, and when her head hit the pillow she let out a scream.

During labor Tsunade was sweating. Finally, a baby's cry broke through the night.

"Kura, Kura, it's a girl!"

Tsunade put the baby beside Kura.

"Quick! Go show her father!"

"But Kura, you-"

"I'll be fine, Tsunade, go!"

Tsunade got up, and ran to the Ryuusai's place.

The whole estate was empty. No lights, no furniture, no people. Tsunade ran back to Kura, a heavy feeling in her heart. When she arrived, she saw Kura still in her bed, she sighed in relief.

"Kura, her father-"

Tsunade stopped short when she saw her best friend in a pool of blood, with kunai stabbed in her.

Tsunade burst into tears and ran to her side.

"Tsunade…"

"Yes?"

"Her name…Naomi" with that Kura died.

She never forgot Kura, and her baby. Tsunade hated herself for leaving Kura in her bed and leaving the baby to the elders of the Sukaano family.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

HEHE review


End file.
